Hummingbird
by Yukicrazed96
Summary: I could reach heaven in his eyes. But I couldn't make him stay for me. So I did what I had to do. This is my story. (rated m for language and adult situations)
1. Prologue

**(A/N) so here i am again, crawling back to my wonderful readers with a pathetic excuse. i was busy. Look, okay, i've had a lot of shit go down in the past few months. Some breaks, emotionally, psychologically. now school is starting soon. Accept these words as an apology? Enough depression now! now we begin my new creation. I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM**

Hummingbird Prologue

He never stayed long. Always zipping from one place to the other. When I first saw him I could see it in his eyes. They were blue and so alive; they were like fire blazing in a cave of ice.

The blaring music made it hard to hear anything besides the thumping of the bass. I had just aced a major test in my physics class and was hoping to celebrate with friends. The only problem was...I don't have any.

Alone in the booth, I grimaced as i lifted my hand from the table noticing something sticky rubbed off on my arm. I sighed taking an ample amount of my heavily spiked lemonade I gazed at the crowd of drunken dancers in the club. And I saw him. He danced like he was waging a war against the music. He put so much passion into every motion. I couldn't tear my eyes away from him. His emerald skin began to glisten with a sheen of sweat. Granted it was an unusual shade but it only piqued my interest more. I can't even explain my actions as I relay them now. It was as if he called me to him with his body. He pulled me deeper into his hold; and before I knew what was happening he closed the small space between our lips and I saw ecstasy. He tasted like nothing I've ever known. It was almost as if his kiss was electric. This isn't like me, I've never done anything like this.

My mind was spinning as well as the room when we arrived in one of the back rooms of the club; specifically designed for spontaneous situations like this. We wasted no time ridding each other of the offending clothes getting in the way of our impulsive lust. This wasn't right but I didn't care. I inhaled his scent; a tropical perfume with a natural musk of sex and the faint smell of iron. Our bodies joined in a hasty thrust; I could see pain in the shadows of his eyes for just a moment before pleasure overtook him once again. The feel of his skin on my fingertips was pure bliss. Savoring this moment was all I could think of. The pleasure sparked in my abdomen violently spasming as if it was trying to be released. I heard him moan louder but it was distant as if I heard it from far away rather than right next to his face as I was. I don't know if I could form the words correctly but I'd hoped that he understood. Everything was going so fast I could barely perceive what I had just done.

Feeling rushed I'd finished hurriedly and began to clothe myself before he even knew I was leaving.

"Wait! What are you doing? You're just going to leave?" I stopped immediately as I heard his voice. I smiled as I realized I didn't even know his name. "Listen, I'm sorry. I've never done this before, I have no idea what I'm doing. Uhmm, my name's Dib by the way." He smirked. "What kind of a name is Dib? Hmph, my name is Zim. Don't you dare forget it." I smiled and buttoned my jeans. "Well, Zim. It was very nice meeting you."

"Oh," he said, "I'm not done with you yet." I raised an eyebrow at this and sat back down on the tacky red cloth bed. "Oh really? And prey tell, what do you intend to do with me?" He got up from the bed and walked over to me taking my chin in his hands and kissing me gently, slowly; not at all like before. "I'm going to love you." He said.

He never stayed long. Always zipping from one place to the other. When I first saw him I could see it in his eyes. They were blue and so alive; they were like fire blazing in a cave of ice.


	2. Part 1

Hummingbird Part 1

Such an inspiration, yet such a shame to see him like this. My love, my life. My pain, my demise. He slowly sauntered over to my side with a merlot in his hand. His skin seemed to glow in the light of the soft embers dying out from a long night of stories and laughs. I relished in his scent, his touch, his voice. As he lay down and set his wine on the table I began to trace his collarbone, his chin, every contour of his body. I couldn't get enough of him. He, looking into my eyes, whispered the sweetest things I'd ever and will ever hear.

Now, seeing his still body in his best clothes; it almost seemed stupid to think he was so articulate in his words and dance. Hell, it didn't look like he was capable of anything in that casket. I'd only met him a few hours ago. I'd fallen in love just a few hours ago.

"Hey, Dib, I want you to promise me something." He turned to me, eyes alight in the fierce glow of the fireplace. I grunted in response not taking my eyes away from the entrancing flames. He took my face between his hands and forced me to look at him. "Promise me that you'll stay with me. No matter what." He put emphasis on the last sentence so I assumed he was a needy and troubled guy. "Yeah of course." I smiled softly and cupped his chin. "Good, because this is going to be one of the most challenging relationships of your life and I'm going to need you to trust me." There was something in the way that he said that that made my heart leap just a little.

I pulled my coat collar up to try and shield myself against the rain as the priest finished his "ashes to ashes" speech. I sighed and turned to leave but stopped in my tracks when I heard a voice call my name.

"Gaz." I didn't face my sister because of two reasons. We hadn't seen each other in 3 years and I wanted to make it an even number until I did again. And two because she never approved of my lifestyle. Why would you want to be around someone who you both know doesn't approve of how you choose to live your life?

"What are you doing here and how did you find me?" I could hear the frustration in her voice as she spoke. "I came here to try and see if you would come back home." I scoffed and gave up my 4 year streak. "Gaz, I'm done with dad and you and everyone hating me okay?! I'm sick of it! I refuse to put myself in that position again!" She looked so much older, her hair had grown longer but she still kept it that dark purple color. She also looked tired.

"I can't keep his health up, Dib. He's dying. And no matter how much you hate him, he is still your father and still deserves at least a shred of your respect."

"Gaz, I-"

"No! You know what?! Fine! You wanna sit here in your little shit hole apartment and screw around with your gay ass looking for another piece of meat to fuck every night, that's fine with me!" By now tears had begun falling down her pale cheeks. "The least you could do is care! Just fucking care!"

I closed the distance between us and wrapped my arms around her frail body. "I do care. But I can't risk my mental health for his decimating physical. If you want I will put you up at my apartment for a few weeks until you feel ready to go back. Or if you don't want to go back." She weakly pushed me away and wiped her eyes. "No...I just... I just want to be happy again." I smirked. "When were you happy?" Punching my arm, she scoffed. "Shut up. I mean, I...I want to be happy in my own home. I want to come home and know that everything is going to be okay." She sniffed and tears started returning to her eyes. "But that can't happen when I'm stuck caring for him all day and night! And I hate that I think that way! I hate that I find myself wishing for him to die! I feel horrible! Dammit Dib, make it stop!" She sobbed hard and loud for a few minutes while I held her and gently ran my fingers through her hair.


	3. Part 2

Hummingbird Part 2

With every breath I took I wondered why. Why did I bother with trying every day? I keep waiting, wishing for some way for him to come back. I put down my iPod and sighed, bringing my hand to rest on my forehead. I wish I could say I didn't miss him. I groaned as I sat up and looked out my grimy apartment window. Leaning in close to the glass I could feel the cold from the wind chilled rain battering against the window. Feeling the sudden urge I put on my black coat and grabbed an umbrella. Before I left, I checked to make sure Gaz was comfortable in her little cot by the sofa. Just as I'd walked in, she'd turned over and looked at me rather drowsily with a questioning look on her face.

"I'm just going to head out for some breakfast, do you want anything? It's McDonald's just so you know." I scratched at the back of my head. Not like I can afford much else.

"Breakfast burritos." She said almost in a whisper; her voice was so hoarse. I'll get some cough drops while I'm out.

It was so surreal. Just hours after I'd met him he was taken away. I didn't even comprehend what had happened until I was at the funeral. I remember it was the same rain as when we'd left the club. Still falling at the same pace, still cold, still suffocating; yet it changed when I heard those shots fired. He'd been killed for a measly 23 dollars in his wallet. I'd never been ready for this kind of outcome. I wasn't built for this kind of tragedy.

But the question was..was it really a tragedy? It didn't, from a neutral perspective, seem like it should have been. It wasn't like we were in love. Or we're we? I shook my head and ordered Gaz her food. I got a small parfait for me since I couldn't afford anything more. I sighed looking at the almost insignificant amount of food being made behind the counter. I didn't even have a job. The only way I was surviving was off of loans for a college dad thought I was attending. But I couldn't survive for much longer just on that..."I need a job.." I said out loud. I didn't mean to; it just slips out sometimes.

"Hey, if you need a job then...well we're hiring here if you're not too picky. Of course Bloaty's is always in need of new meat. And I don't mean as in workers." And just as the McDonald's cashier said that, I saw a man with no legs crawl out of Bloaty's across the street. I shivered and turned back to cashier. "How much you guys pay?"

"Enough." He said. I stared at him for a few seconds just looking for anything that would seem menacing. I found several tips that said he was a dangerous guy. "Alright, I'll bite." He handed me an application and then my food. "Thanks...I guess."

On my way home I passed by the cemetery where...where he was buried. I couldn't help it; I had to go inside.

Opening the gate with an ear wrenching creak of metal, I walked inside among the mildew covered graves. The soft crunch of the heavily fertilised grass was the only sound as I approached the one grave I cared about. All it said was "Zim: born:- died: 2031". I knelt down beside the damp stone and pressed my hand to the earth in front of it; it felt warm.

"I put a heater in there so I wouldn't be so cold for the ride down." My head snapped up to see Zim; kneeling right behind his own gravestone. "Zim! How are you- how did- you're alive!" He smiled and I'm sure I was crying at the sight. "Yeah. Of course! You think a measly bullet is going to stop my amazingness?" He cupped my face and I felt like flying. "You must be dreaming."

I flinched and woke up in my bed.


	4. Part 3

Hummingbird Part 3

I sighed and reluctantly got up from my lumpy bed and looked at the clock. 03:52. I couldn't even remember when I fell asleep. It must have been early since I felt so refreshed and ready for a new day. I tried to dress quietly so Gaz wouldn't hear me. She needed whatever rest she could get here. Taking care of the great and mighty Professor Membrane was a full time job in and of itself.

As I'd just finished brushing my hair I'd noticed a yellow piece of paper on the dining room table. It was a McDonald's application form. My eyes widened and I immediately ran outside not even bothering to close the door gently. The door's slam made me cringe to think about what Gaz would do to me when I got back. But right now I didn't care; that paper meant that Zim was alive. It had to! The frigid wind was icy with yesterday's humidity and it stung every exposed part of my body. I couldn't stop now though; pulling my coat as far as it could go to cover my ears I ran to the cemetery. It'd begun to rain softly as I turned the corner into the black gates. Before I could open the paint chipped iron bars keeping me from the truth, I slipped and fell into a large puddle of mud. My glasses lost and my sight severely impaired I got up shakily and tried to find them. After a few minutes of frantic searching I hit the ground with my fist in frustration. "Why couldn't just one thing in my god forsaken life just fucking work!? I don't ask for much! I never even asked for a functional family!" Tears streamed down my face one after the other while I let my frustration and depression out on anyone within earshot. "All I wanted was someone who cared! Someone I could love and who loved me! Why goddammit!?" I felt a shadow in front of me and assumed it was the caretaker to come and ask if I was homeless or something.

"I told you didn't I?" I didn't even want to look up for fear that the voice I knew and loved would end up being another illusion. "I told you, this was going to be the most difficult relationship you've ever had. When you passed out earlier I was wondering if you would have just given up on me...I'm glad you came back." A sob wracked my body and I lifted my head finally. All I could make out was green, pink, and bright ruby spheres. "W-...what are you?" He outstretched his arms to me and I leaned back away from him. "It's alright. It's your glasses." I leaned forward and fumbled for the slightly bent wire spectacles.

Putting them on, I noticed that the voice came from someone I'd never met before. He didn't even look human.

"I wouldn't have thought hat it would take you this long to figure it out, Dib." I looked him over a little longer while I got to my feet. The face was familiar, the body, and his hands. But his eyes were large and a beautiful ruby colour; his hair was completely gone save for what looked like two pieces on either side of his head.

"This is who I really am, Dib. Can you accept that?" I nodded still in shock. "But how did you survive? The shot hit you in your chest where your heart..." He smiled.

"To me that was getting shot in the arm. I knew it would be too conspicuous to be alive after something like that so I faked my death until it was safe to return to you. Dib I cannot live here anymore. This is where it gets harder for us both." I didn't even realise it, but I'd been holding my breath up until this point and I'd finally sighed and taken a breath. I just wanted to tell him to shut up and kiss me but he looked very serious.

"Dib, will you come with me?"

"Come with you;" I asked, "where would we go?" He took my hand in his and with his other, he pointed to the sky. I almost laughed at the inconceivability of his offer. "Zim are you being serious? I can't just up and leave. I have Gaz, she needs me! I want to...god help me I do but...I can't." His expression was one of pain as he squeezed my hand. "Dib please...I know this is crazy and I know you'll never get another chance like this. This planet was abandoned by my species. There's no coming back once I'm gone. Do you still want to stay?"

I could only think of one thing to say.

"You only live once, Take me up space boy."

**(A/N) thank you for putting up with my broken promises, i hope to write more for you in the future :)**


End file.
